Sous les gradins
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS. UA. Une petite histoire qui se déroule sous les gradins de l'université de Poudlard. Rencontre entre deux ennemis et séance de bécotage au programme.


**Pairing** : Drarry

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : A mon plus grand malheur, ni l'univers, ni les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne...

 _Hey !_

 _Me voici pour un nouvel OS mais cette fois-ci je change de fandom. Je laisse un peu Avengers pour écrire sur Harry Potter, la meilleur saga jamais écrite selon moi ! Et bien sûr, j'écris sur l'un de mes couples préférés, Harry et Draco. Alors j'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez à donner votre avis !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

.

.

 **~ Sous les gradins ~**

.

.

Le match venait tout juste de se terminer et les spectateurs avaient déjà envahi le terrain pour saluer les vainqueurs. L'équipe de Gryffondor venait, encore, de remporter le tournoi de basket de Poudlard contre les Serpentard grâce à l'un des meilleurs joueurs que l'école n'ait jamais accueilli, Harry Potter. Bien qu'entraîner durement par Draco Malfoy, meneur et second meilleur joueur de cette école, l'équipe des serpents n'avaient jamais réussi à vaincre les lions depuis l'arrivée de Potter. Année après année, les Serpentard se faisaient écraser à la plus grande horreur de leur capitaine qui ne comprenait pas comment un gringalet de même pas 1m70 arrivait à le battre sans faire d'effort.

On pouvait le dire, Harry Potter n'avait vraiment pas le physique type d'un joueur de basket. À 16ans, il mesurait seulement 1m69 pour à peine 55kg, possédait un corps fin -peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs- mais bien dessiné, une peau hâlée, sans la moindre imperfection et complètement imberbe. Ses jambes étaient galbées, ses hanches étroites et des fesses qui en faisaient rêver plus d'un. Son visage était délicat sans pour autant être féminin, des lèvres pleines toujours étirées en un sourire malicieux et un nez en trompette, ses cheveux étaient courts et couleur corbeaux lui donnant continuellement l'air de sortir d'une partie de sexe intense, sans parler de ses yeux qui avaient la magnifique et irréelle couleur de l'émeraude. Toujours souriant et enjoué, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, il avait de nombreux amis qui l'entouraient où qu'il aille. Avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse et son physique avantageux, il était l'homme le plus convoité par la population poudlarienne, homme et femme réuni mais il ne sortait officiellement avec personne. Il préférait profiter de sa jeunesse sans se poser pour le moment. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement son ennemi de toujours.

Draco Malfoy était le parfait contraire d'Harry. Que ce soit sur le plan physique ou moral, ils étaient en complète opposition et se le faisaient bien sentir au quotidien. Leur haine mutuelle avait commencé à leur première rencontre quand ils avaient 11ans et depuis, ils cherchaient jour après jour le moyen de pourrir la vie de l'autre par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Mais si Draco arrivait à passer outre le caractère de Potter qu'il trouvait trop joyeux et mièvre, il ne supportait de voir que ce gamin avait plus de succès que lui auprès de la gent féminine et masculine. Pourtant avec son 1m83, ses muscles agréablement bien développés, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds platine et ses yeux faisant penser à du mercure en fusion, il était le fantasme de beaucoup. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui était passé dans ses bras et dans ses draps mais il ne restait qu'un coup d'un soir pour ses amants. Il avait peut-être le physique mais pas le caractère, contrairement à Potter. Et ça, Draco n'arrivait pas à le digérer. Il voulait être celui qu'on adulait, qu'on rêvait de présenter à ses parents en disant fièrement _″_ _Je vous présente mon petit-ami_ _″_ et il voulait être comme Potter.

Non. Il voulait bien plus que cela. Il voulait Potter. Draco avait toujours voulu le meilleur et le meilleur, c'était Potter. Et bientôt, le joueur vedette serait à lui et à personne d'autre. Pour cela, il suffisait juste qu'il arrive à le retrouver parmi cette population.

Passant outre la foule qui s'agglutinait autour des Gryffondor, Draco, grâce à sa taille, repéra facilement Potter qui filait en douce de la petite fête improvisée en son honneur après sa victoire. Son équipe et ses amis n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué sa fuite, bien trop occupé à hurler leur joie et le jeune homme en avait profité pour s'éclipser avec sa future conquête, si on se référait au jeune homme plus grand que lui et blond terne qui le tirait en direction des gradins avec empressement.

Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez en voyant _**son**_ ennemi qui s'apprêtait à s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec qui ressemblait vaguement à une pâle copie de lui, Draco commença à fendre la foule pour rejoindre les deux fugueurs. Écartant les importuns qui lui barraient le passage, il finit par atteindre l'autre bout du gymnase et, sans perdre une seconde, il courut dans la direction qu'avaient prise les deux hommes. Il les retrouva facilement dans ce qu'on appelait ″ _Le coin des amoureux_ ″, sous les gradins, dans un lieu à découvert mais quand même relativement dissimulé pour donner un peu de frisson au couple. C'était le meilleur endroit de l'école pour se retrouver et se peloter en toute discrétion.

Harry était appuyé contre le mur, d'une main ferme, sa conquête maintenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête alors que la seconde se faufilait prestement dans son short de sport pour réveiller son sexe encore endormit. Tout en lui ravageant la bouche, il entreprit de le masturber vigoureusement, son envie clairement visible dans chacun de ses gestes. Draco resta quelques secondes figé devant le spectacle mais sa fureur reprit rapidement le dessus quand il vit le grand blond s'agenouiller devant _**son**_ futur amant. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de toucher Potter de quelque manière que ce soit et ce blanc-bec allait bientôt comprendre son erreur.

En grognant, il courut jusqu'au couple, éjecta carrément le blond loin de Potter avant de se placer entre les deux jeunes hommes, fixant hargneusement le type à terre.

 **« Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui ! Tu n'as aucun droit de le toucher. Il est à moi et à moi seulement ! Si je te vois encore une fois lui tourner autour, je vais te faire passer l'envie d'empiéter sur le territoire des autres.**

 **\- Laisse-moi rire Malfoy ! Tout le monde sait qu'Harry et toi, vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter. Il n'est pas à toi alors maintenant si tu veux bien dégager, j'ai un magnifique petit brun à combler. »**

Au comble de la rage, Draco battit son poing dans la figure du blondinet et il aurait sans doute continué si une main douce mais ferme ne s'était pas posée sur son bras, le retenant efficacement de défigurer à vie ce connard qui se croyait tout permis. Harry, complètement abasourdi, mit plus d'une minute à comprendre ce qui se passait devant lui mais quand il vit son ennemi commencer à cogner sa conquête du moment, il intervint, ne voulant pas que la situation dégénère encore plus. Il éloigna les deux hommes et s'interposa entre eux pour éviter qu'ils recommencent à se taper dessus.

 **« Maintenant vous vous calmez tous les deux, j'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à deux coqs en rut… »** À cette remarque, il reçut deux regards outrés devant la comparaison mais le regard noir du petit brun les empêcha de répliquer vertement. **« On va commencer par toi Scott, si tu veux bien aller voir un peu plus loin, je dois parler avec Malfoy et régler deux ou trois trucs. On se voit plus tard. »**

Draco eut un mince sourire satisfait en entendant l'autre se faire proprement congédié bien qu'il tiqua devant la dernière remarque. Le dénommé Scott, pour sa part, fusillait Malfoy du regard, ne voulant que son futur amant le délaisse pour le peroxydé. Il avait déjà eu un mal fou à l'approcher alors il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance.

 **« Tu peux lui parler devant moi, tu sais…**

 **\- Non Scott. C'est privé. Je te verrai plus tard. »**

Sa décision était irrévocable et ça, Scott le comprit très bien. Après un dernier coup d'œil langoureux sur Harry et en particulier sur son érection encore fièrement dressée après leur séance de bécotage, il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre la fête. En le voyant disparaître, le petit brun se tourna vers Draco, les sourcils froncés, les yeux lançant des éclairs et ses lèvres pulpeuses pincées en une mince ligne, signes évident de sa fureur. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le trouver affreusement sexy quand il était en colère mais pour sa propre survie, il préféra garder ça pour lui.

Harry fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

 **« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je veux des explications.**

 **\- Écoute…**

 **\- Claires et concises, les explications.**

 **\- D'accord. Je veux sortir avec toi. »**

Bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris ce que Malfoy voulait, l'entendre le formuler clairement fut un choc pour Harry. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son ennemi depuis toujours pouvait avoir le béguin pour lui. Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit et si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, il lui aurait ri au nez avant de l'envoyé dans un hôpital spécialisé. Bien sûr, il était loin d'être dégoûté, après tout, Draco avait vraiment le physique d'un apollon, mais sa surprise l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'il remette ses pensées en ordre.

Le blond, voyant le manque de réaction du brun, noya son angoisse dans un discours assez décousu visant à le convaincre d'accepter sa demande.

 **«** **É** **coute, je sais qu'on n'a jamais été en très bons termes et, autant dire la vérité, on s'est même détesté depuis le premier jour mais j'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus t'humilier à chaque fois qu'on se croise… Ça ne m'amuse plus et c'est puéril… J'aimerais qu'on fasse la paix et qu'on apprenne à se connaitre. Non, c'est pas tout à fait vrai… Je te trouve bandant. Extrêmement bandant et j'aimerai désespérément te faire mien aux yeux de tous. Je ne dis pas que c'est de l'amour mais plutôt une attirance à laquelle je n'ai pas envie de résister. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je vaux mieux que tous ces crétins qui se croient à la hauteur de ta beauté et ta gentillesse… »**

Complètement soufflé par la tirade de Draco, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, les sourcils toujours froncés mais ses yeux ayant arrêté de lancer des éclairs.

 **« Laisse-moi récapituler… Tu veux sortir avec moi et pour cela tu me proposes une trêve… »** En voyant le blond hocher la tête, Harry reprit. **« Ça, je l'ai compris mais je me pose une question assez importante…**

- **Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

 **\- Ai-je l'air aussi stupide que ça ?!**

 **\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…**

 **\- Malfoy. Tu fais tous pour me pourrir la vie depuis des années et là, tu débarques comme une fleur, tu piques une crise de jalousie parce que Scott m'embrasse…**

 **\- Il ne faisait pas que t'embrasser !**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole alors ferme là ! »**

Choqué par l'agressivité dans la voix d'ordinaire si calme d'Harry, Draco préféra obéir à l'ordre et s'écrasa devant le brun. Il ne fallait pas croire mais malgré sa petite taille et son air innocent, Harry pouvait être vraiment effrayant et le blond ne voulait absolument pas voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

 **« Bien, tu viens me voir avec toute ta gentillesse mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas juste une blague de ta part ? Tu es le maitre des humiliations alors tu pourrais très bien aller tout raconter à tes amis si par malheur je tombais dans le panneau et après ça, ma vie ici deviendra un véritable calvaire… Alors dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je accepter de sortir avec toi ? Je ne vois vraiment aucun d'avantage pour moi.**

 **\- Je te l'accorde… »**

Draco savait que le convaincre n'allait pas être simple mais pas à ce point-là. Harry avait vraiment l'air remonté contre lui et il allait devoir la jouer serré s'il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras avant la fin de la journée.

 **« Je pourrais profiter de la situation, c'est vrai et il y a quelque temps, je l'aurais sans doute fait mais ce que je t'ai dit avant est entièrement vrai. Je ne veux plus qu'on se batte pour un rien et j'aimerais vraiment sortir avec toi pour de vrai.**

 **\- Et pour tes nombreuses conquêtes ?**

 **\- Je pourrais te retourner la question… »**

Devant le regard consterné qu'il reçut, il préféra répondre sans insister plus sur les conquêtes de son brun. De toute façon, il savait parfaitement qu'Harry était fidèle que ce soit en amitié ou en amour.

 **« Je ne me suis jamais véritablement mis en couple mais si tu acceptes, je jure de n'être fidèle qu'à toi. Tu es parfait pour moi alors pourquoi j'irai voir ailleurs… Donne-moi une chance… Je ferais ce que tu veux pour ça.**

 **\- Vraiment ce que je veux ? »**

Harry était intéressé par la proposition de Draco. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas, lui aussi, des vues sur le beau blond, mais il ne voulait pas tomber dans un piège. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et fit une moue boudeuse affreusement sexy aux yeux de Draco. À ce moment précis, ce dernier comprit qu'il venait de signer un contrat avec le diable et qu'il allait surement souffrir avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

 **« Oui. Tout ce que tu veux… »** Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix, ayant vraiment peur de ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui faire faire Harry.

 **« Bien. Tu vas commencer par finir ce que Scott a commencé parce qu'à cause de toi, je suis frustré depuis tout à l'heure. Et je n'aime pas être frustré, ça me met de mauvaise humeur ! Après ça, je vais retourner à la petite fête en mon honneur et profiter de ma victoire.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Et toi, tu vas en savourer cet instant parce que tout ne sera pas aussi simple que ça. Je ne vais pas me jeter dans tes bras comme ça, du jour au lendemain, alors si tu veux vraiment qu'on forme un couple, tu vas devoir me prouver que tu as changé. Ce qui veut dire rendez-vous, cadeaux, petites attentions et surtout, pas de sexe avant au moins trois mois. Bien sûr, si je te vois ou j'entends que tu as flirté avec un autre, pas la peine de venir me voir. Et j'allais oublier, pas de pression ou de mains baladeuses, c'est moi qui ferais le premier pas. Ça te convient ?**

 **\- J'ai le choix ?**

 **\- Absolument pas. Rassures-toi, je n'irais pas voir ailleurs non plus. »**

Hochant la tête en signe d'accord, Draco s'approcha du petit brun pour l'embrasser tendrement, une main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se reculer et l'autre se faufilant dans son pantalon pour réveiller son érection qui était retombé pendant leur discussion. C'était si bon de sentir ce si mignon petit brun contre lui, leurs corps s'épousant à la perfection et leurs langues se caressant sensuellement. Quand l'air vint à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent, chacun avec un sourire en coin et les lèvres rougies par leur passion. Le blond se laissa tomber à genoux devant Harry, sortit son sexe érigé de son pantalon, et le prit immédiatement entre ses lèvres.

Draco aurait voulu faire durer le plaisir, profiter autant qu'il le pouvait de son nouveau petit-ami, découvrir son corps et chacune de ses zones érogènes, mais son besoin de le voir jouir et de lui faire perdre la tête le fit accélérer ses mouvements. Les gémissements de plaisir qu'il arrivait à tirer de son adorable petit brun l'excitaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer et lui aussi devint rapidement très dur dans son pantalon. D'une main habile, il se caressa en rythme avec sa fellation et il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'ils explosent tous les deux dans une longue plainte de contentement.

Harry resta appuyé contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration alors que Draco se relevait, ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de son petit-ami et sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre dans un silence qui n'avait rien de tendu, juste relaxant.

 **« On devrait y aller… »** Murmura Harry. **« Ils vont finir par nous chercher…**

 **\- Tu as honte qu'ils te voient avec moi ?**

 **\- Non, mais j'aimerais qu'on ait un peu de calme, juste toi et moi, avant que toute l'école apprenne que les deux plus beaux mecs sont en couple… Ça va être infernal et on n'aura aucune intimité… J'aimerais juste savourer mon nouveau petit-ami et le garder pour moi. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

 **\- Si, tu as raison… Je te veux juste pour moi encore longtemps. »**

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry mais ne voulant pas pousser sa chance trop loin, il se retira rapidement avec un sourire charmeur. Harry répondit à son sourire avant de se redresser. Ils se rhabillèrent et se recoiffèrent à peu près convenablement et alors qu'ils allaient sortir du ″ _Coin des Amoureux_ ″, Draco saisit le bras de son petit-ami et le tira vers lui pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, plus langoureux et dévastateur que le précédent.

 **« Maintenant que tu es vraiment à moi, je ne veux pas voir le fameux Scott te tourner autour. Je refuse qu'il te touche.**

 **\- Je te le promets. De toute façon, je le trouvais trop pressant… Et puis, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.**

 **\- Je préfère ça. »**

Harry allait tourner les talons mais la poigne de Draco le retint une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci se colla contre son dos et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille.

 **« Tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que nous ne ferons rien avant au moins trois mois, tu blaguais n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Absolument… Pas ! »**

L'espace que quelques minuscules secondes, le blond y avait vraiment cru mais sa désillusion fut terrible. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus ? Harry était vraiment trop sexy pour son propre bien et savoir qu'il lui appartenait complétement lui donnait envie de le coucher dans un lit pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Mais visiblement ce privilège lui était refusé et pour un certain temps. Il allait vraiment devoir le séduire s'il voulait pouvoir le toucher autant qu'il en rêvait.

 **« Pourquoi ?!**

 **\- Pour te faire payer pour toutes tes humiliations, mon chéri. Je vais profiter honteusement de toi, te faisant miroiter mon corps pendant longtemps et quand je jugerais que tu t'es suffisamment repenti, je te laisserais enfin profiter de moi autant que tu le voudras. En attendant, tu as intérêt à montrer patte-blanche et obéir à tous mes désirs… Sinon, tu risques d'attendre encore plus. »**

Avec un sourire innocent mais calculateur, le brun se faufila habilement hors des bras de son blondinet et partit retrouver ses amis, lançant un dernier regard malicieux vers son petit-ami, toujours figé de stupeur mélanger à de l'horreur. Oh oui ! Draco allait en voir de toutes les couleurs et il allait bien s'amuser de lui avant de céder.

Malfoy n'avait qu'à bien se tenir car si tout le monde connaissait les talents de manipulations du blond, Harry lui préférait agir dans l'ombre, donnant une image de parfaite innocence alors qu'il pouvait se montrer pire que Draco. Mais ça, ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à le comprendre et à son plus grand désarroi, le petit brun allait se montrer plus fort que lui sur son propre terrain. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause et au final, il aurait la plus belle des récompenses. Son petit brun rien que pour lui. Il avait hâte !

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
